


I Only Long For You (Every Minute Of The Day)

by zams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: Steve's in the kitchen making pancakes, wearing only boxers and a Captain America printed apron that was a gift from a proud Thor, when he hears Bucky quietly shuffling in.





	I Only Long For You (Every Minute Of The Day)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song **Sorrow Is A Shadow** by Fallulah.
> 
> This is set in some future alternate reality where (at the least) Infinity War and Endgame did not happen. Details about the setting are intentionally vague.

***

Steve's in the kitchen making pancakes, wearing only boxers and a Captain America printed apron that was a gift from a proud Thor, when he hears Bucky quietly shuffling in.

Bucky is a little bit hopeless in the kitchen, but that's all right. Steve's has gotten much better at it in the past few years himself too, and more than that, Steve just likes cooking for Bucky. Whether Bucky's new or rediscovered favorites, Steve likes taking care of Bucky like he used to do for Steve all those years ago. And not that Steve would ever admit it aloud, but he's also gotten in the habit of cooking shirtless, because this away Steve can feel all of Bucky's sleep warm skin pressed against his back when Bucky invariably steps close and slips his arms around Steve's waist. The metal arm is cool and smooth against him as always, but Steve's long since found the sensation both comforting and grounding; it reminds him that Bucky is _here_ , that they're finally together and safe after so long.

Snuggling close and resting his chin on Steve's shoulder as he always does, Bucky just hums as he watches Steve cook, the sound sleepy but content.

It makes Steve smile, sleepy Bucky, and he deftly flips a pancake. "Coupla minutes," he says, turning his head to press a brief kiss on Bucky's cheek. It's covered in stubble, rough and prickly, and Steve likes how it feels against his lips. 

Bucky hums again and shifts, his mouth moving up to Steve's ear. " _You_ on the menu too?"

The words are pitched low, a sleep-warm and husky rumble, and they make Steve swallow roughly. And when Bucky starts tracing circles around his belly button with a metal finger, goosebumps break out on Steve's stomach and he suddenly finds it a little hard to breathe. Reaching to turn off the stove and dropping the last pancake on the waiting plate, Steve says, teasing, "Might be. For the right fella."

Bucky huffs out a quiet laugh, and Steve feels Bucky's lips curve into a smile against the shell of Steve's ear. 

"I'm your best fella," Bucky says softly, and really, Steve should be embarrassed by the way his chest swells hearing that. Bucky never says anything he doesn't mean, and there's no levity in those words. They're reverent and heartfelt and warm and _happy_ , and Steve falls in love all over again.

There's nothing Steve wouldn't do to make sure that always Bucky feels that way. Bucky knows that as well as Steve does. Turning around in Bucky's arms, Steve puts his own around Bucky's neck so he can bury his fingers in Bucky's hair. He's kept it long for a few years now, and it's soft and smooth as it slips between his fingers. 

"Yes," Steve says simply. He leans forward and kisses Bucky, gentle and lingering. Steve can't help the grin when they part, feeling a little giddy and warm, but Bucky's grinning too. They're both silent for a few moments, and then Steve rolls his eyes and playfully says, "My best and only, Buck, and you know it."

Bucky's soft smile quickly turns into a smug smirk and he winks. "I do know it, doll," he drawls, and he steals another quick kiss as he reaches behind Steve for the plate of pancakes. They're blueberry, of course, because Bucky always wants blueberry pancakes.

Steve expects Bucky to let go of him and sit down at the table, but Bucky pulls him along with him. Steve lets him, curious as to what Bucky’s up to, and then just raises his eyebrows when Bucky sits down and tugs Steve down on his lap. 

"We're going to break the chair. Again," Steve says flatly, but he makes no move to get up, and he knows he’s not fooling Bucky; Steve’ll take any opportunity to be wrapped up in Bucky. The metal arm goes around his back, gently holding him; Bucky has a complicated relationship with his arm still, but it only makes Steve feel safe and protected.

Predictably, Bucky's grin is unrepentant as he cuts a big bite of pancakes and stuffs them in his mouth, his fingers tapping along Steve's spine. "Delicious," he just says, and when he cuts another bite, he holds it out for Steve instead.

Steve tries to look stern, stay strong, because Bucky is ridiculous and sappy as hell, but there's no hope; Steve's just as bad as Bucky and he melts. He leans forward, breathes, "Love you," and opens his mouth, letting Bucky feed him the pancakes. They _are_ delicious.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this random bit of sappiness! ♥


End file.
